We Four Kryptonians
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Summary: In order to help Clark face the coming threat of Zod, JorEl activates Chloe, Pete, and Sarah Conroy as Kryptonian hybrids. This is Season 5 and on, redone. Chlark, PeteSarah, LanaLex. Please Read and Review


We Four Kryptonians

Summary: In order to help Clark face the coming threat of Zod, Jor-El activates Chloe, Pete, and Sarah Conroy as Kryptonian hybrids. This is Season 5 and on, redone. Chlark, Pete/Sarah, Lana/Lex

Prologue

Smallville's streets were in a state of chaos as Sarah Conroy sat terrified in her car, glancing up at the skies. In about twenty minutes, several hundred meteorites were due to hit Smallville, hence the pandemonium on what should have been a great day for graduation., and she wanted to get as far away from there as possible. Unfortunately so did everyone else and she was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic on one of the main roads out of Smallville.

She sighed and turned on the news station, trying to get an update on the impending meteor shower. She remember the effect the meteor rocks had on her the last time around and had no desire to have that happen again. It was only through the efforts of Clark Kent and Lana Lang that she was able to wake up from her three year long coma. She gave a small grin as she found the news station, then an immediate frown.

"Now believed to hit earlier than originally expected." Comes the monotonous voice over the radio.

"Oh great, I'm gonna die." Sarah thought miserably.

'Sarah Conroy.' Came a voice within her head, causing Sarah to look around wildly.

"And now I'm crazy. Wonderful." She says, thinking aloud.

"You are not crazy." The voice says "You are a friend of Kal-El, one who has kept his secret. You are worthy."

"Worthy of what, and who is Kal-El. And who are you?" Sarah asks.

"You know Kal-El as Clark Kent, and you are one of three that I have selected to help him fulfill his destiny. I am his father, Jor-El." The voice says. "In about thirty seconds, a meteor will fall on your car, destroying both it and you. If you choose not to accept my offer, I suggest that you start running."

Sarah looks up through the windshield and sure enough, a meteor is in the sky, heading right for her car.

"Okay, I accept. Get me out of here!" Sarah cries quickly and disappears in a flash of blue light. Almost immediately afterwards, Sarah's car is destroyed as the meteor hits it.

Chloe staggers forward as Lex pushes her further into the Kawatchee Caves.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not in this cave for cover?" Chloe asks, playing dumb.

"You know as well as I do that this place is the epicenter of it all." Lex counters angrily.

"Epicenter of what?" Chloe asks, trying to keep up the act and throw Lex off of Clark's trail.

"Come on Chloe! You're the town purveyor of all things unexplained. You know damn well about the stones and this cave. Who are you trying to protect?" Lex demands.

"No one." Chloe insists lamely.

"Is it Clark?" Lex asks.

"Clark?" Chloe asks, pretending to be shocked. "Of course not! Your obsession with Clark is sickening and most definantly unhealthy. When are you going to realize that he is just like the rest of us?"

Chloe looks like she is going to continue her rant, but a bright white light emanates from the chamber with the altar in it.

"What is that?" Lex asks to no one in particular, and moves towards the chamber. Chloe looks on desperately.

"Careful Lex. It might be dangerous." Chloe says, shooting forward and shoving Lex into a wall of the cave. He hits his head and falls to the ground unconscious.

"Good work, Chloe Sullivan. You have kept Kal-El's secret well." Jor-El's voice says in her head. "Accept your reward."

Chloe doesn't have a chance to reply before the white light expands over her and sucks her in.

Pete Ross was working on helping Jonathan and Martha out with getting the truck packed. He was grabbing some stuff from the barn when Jason Teague's truck pulls up and he gets out brandishing a shotgun, aiming it at Clark's parents. Pete moves to do something, but Jor-El's voice stops him.

"Now is not the time." Jor-El says. "You have something to do first."

"What are you?" Pete asks, confused.

"I am the biological father of your friend Clark Kent." Jor-El answers. "You are one of the three that I have chosen to help Kal-El to embrace his destiny. You will have the same powers that he does and the knowledge of how to use them. Do you accept these gifts?"

Pete looks hesitant, but nods after a moment.

"I do." Is Pete's answer after considering for a moment, and a few moments later, he disappears in a flash of light.

To Be Continued…


End file.
